


Another option

by notamasochist



Category: Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Rewrite, Short One Shot, one short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notamasochist/pseuds/notamasochist
Summary: Another way the apartment scene could have ended. Bruce runs after Harvey.





	Another option

“You know what Selina, I’m about done with your crap. I made a mistake choosing you over him. It’s one I don’t intend to repeat. I might not be able to by myself, help Harvey, but I can buy someone who can. I’m going after him and you can’t stop me.” Bruce ran out into the hallway without waiting for a reply. “Harv, wait!”

Harvey’s response was to walk faster. The shorter man had to practically run to catch up with the other. Bruce grabbed Harvey’s arm. “Harvey, please, let me explain what happened and afterwards we’ll talk about how I can help you.” Bruce pleaded. Harvey turned around and Bruce was greeted with watering eyes filled of emotion. “......Bruce,I-” He was cut off by the sound of someone turning a doorknob and Mr. Wayne pulling him into a room marked out of service.

“Sorry, it would be hard to explain the headlines,  **_‘A naked Bruce Wayne corners an emotional Mayor Dent.’_ ** ” The raven haired man lightly smiled. “Don’t worry, I’m going to call Alfred right now to come get us.” One short call through bluetooth thing later.

Harvey Dent sat down on the floor of the broken ice room, while Bruce explained that, “Last night, Selina and I, met to talk about you. We were interrupted by The Children of Arkham, I got injured.” Bruce gestured to the bandage on his waist. Harvey eyes widen for a second then stared intently at the bandage. A flash of anger went across his face. “Her place was nearby and we didn’t want to cause a scene, so she took me there and patched me up. That’s all that happened.”

The taller man stood up and stared the other down. “ You better not be lying to me, Brucie.” He was speaking with that rough voice again. “Harvey, You are my best and only friend. I would be a fool to..” Bruce paused. “Betray you.” Moments of silence passed by, that felt like years. 

“Damn it!” Dent left a dent in the ice machine’s lid. “The Children of Arkham must pay!” He growled. “They will, Harv. We will make sure they see justice, but we need to make you’re alright first. I know this scandal is bad and it’s bad your image but you don’t need to be alone right now.” Bruce stated. Harvey sighed, shaking his head. “I know, god, I know.” After a few minutes Alfred came with some clothes for Bruce. “Please, get my stuff from Ms. Kyle.” “Of course, sir.” and with that Bruce lend Harvey to his car.


End file.
